Digimon 02: Reclamation
by Kaio Thor
Summary: Old powers resurface as the new generation of Digidestined is faced with a serious problem: How can they fight the emperor without the ability to Armor Digivolve. This will only focus on select parts of Digimon Adventure 02 and won't be a complete rewrite. I rated this M because of the graphic content, just to be safe. Does NOT include lemon.
1. Love (part one)

"I want to help too!" Agumon exclaimed after the emperors mind-controlled minions were dealt with, charging at the boy in question.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for so long." the Digimon Emperor said smugly as he threw a red glowing spiral at the orange dinosaur.

"Watch out Agumon!" Tai yelled as he was sprinting after his partner.

He was too late as the spiral had already attached itself to Agumon's right arm.

The orange dinosaur stood still for a moment and Tai came to a halt a few feet behind his partner, wondering what had happened.

"Now, come to me my servant!" the emperor with a wave of his arm.

"Agumon?" Tai asked, hoping his friend would not listen to those words.

As the brown haired teen took a step forward Agumon turned around and spat a ball of fire at him, his eyes glowing a crimson red.

"Watch out!" Davis yelled as he tackled the older digidestined out of the way.

Although the attack did not hit him full force, Tai still felt a sharp pain running through his body. The fireball had scorched his knee and left a pretty serious burn with the edges of his trousers still smoldering where it had hit.

The real pain however came from being attacked by his partner and closest friend.

Not waiting for anything the Digimon Emperor raised his black Digivice and called for Agumon to digivolve.

The little dinosaur responded and was surrounded by a black light before he started growing until he eventually took on the form of Metalgreymon. His body however was not the same brilliant orange it usually displayed but a mixture of grey, black and dark blue.

T.K., Kari, Davis and Cody, as well as their Digimon just stood there wondering how Agumon could digivolve without Tai's Digivice.

"Agumon?" Tai whispered in disbelieve as stumbled towards his partner.

"This is not your partner anymore, it is now my slave!" the emperor exclaimed form Metalgreymon's shouder.

"Now, go on and show them the power of an ultra level!"

At this command Metalgreymon roared and stabbed his metal claw at Tai. The bushy haired teen didn't have the strength left to avoid and neither the younger Digidestined nor their Digimon were currently close enough, or capable to, save him in time.

* * *

 ** _Real world, about an hour earlier_**

* * *

It was unusual for her to space out during training but her teammates, for once, just let her. She seemed pretty out of it after her talk with that cute soccer-team captain a little earlier.

They just assumed it was a confession and left it at that.

For once she was thankful that her teammate didn't try teasing her about boys and let her just sit back for a while.

She didn't know when exactly the scenery around her changed, but she now found herself in a desert. Looking around she could see the bodies of several Digimon slowly disintegrating into data as well as some human bodies.

A spiky, brown haired boy in a leather jacket with flames on it was holding a slowly fading Veemon in his arms. Armadillomon was lying atop a heavily burnt, but still breathing, Cody.

A little bit further ahead a badly hurt Angemon was doing his best to fend off a barrage of missiles heading towards his partner. T.K. was clutching an impaled and blood-coughing Kari to his chest although he himself had a badly twisted arm and his fair share of cuts and bruises.

Gatomon lay crushed beneath a black Metalgreymon's foot.

She looked around in shock until her eyes came to a rest on the metal claw of the ultra-level Digimon, or more precisely on the lifeless body still impaled on the middle claw.

She came to her senses again as she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder.

"…you alright?"

"N-no… I'll go home early if you don't mind." the girl in question answered as she got up and rushed to get her bag from the changing room.

The other girl called something after her but she ignored her completely.

"Please… be safe." She prayed under her breath as she rushed out of the school gates.

 _~Tai…_

* * *

 ** _Digital world, present_**

* * *

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Kari was getting into a sprint to reach her brother in time. She knew that she would never make it in time but she refused to believe that it was inevitable. They had always come through, no matter who their adversary was or how bad the odds were against them.

A cloud of sand and dust erupted from where the giant metal claw hit the ground and Kari was thrown back by the shockwave. Getting to her knees she stared at the spot her brother was in just moments ago, unable to move even the tiniest muscle in her body.

Silence descended over the plain, only the sound of the sand raining back down could be heard.

That however was soon shattered by a dark laugh from the Digimon Emperor as he started to rant about how he was going to do the same to the other Digidestined.

"Burn that bastard Flamedramon!" Davis was the first to come back to his senses as he barked the order.

The Digimon in question sprung into action and charged at Metalgreymon. The closer it got the hotter the flames around him seemed to burn.

Digmon followed his friend's lead and ran after him.

Pegasmon and Nefertimon dedigivolved back into Patamon and Gatomon since their partners had lost their fighting spirit.

After a short fight Flamedramon was knocked away by Metalgreymons tail while Digmon managed to avoid a direct hit from its chest-launched rockets. Both were knocked out due to the force of the attacks and reverted back to their rookie-forms.

Metalgreymon however started to move forward and was about to squash Kari beneath his foot as Gatomon pushed her partner out of the way, only to be crushed herself.

Kari stared at the place where her friend had just been before she let out a scream of despair at losing both her brother and Gatomon.

"ENOUGH!" T.K. yelled in anger as his Digivice started to shine a brilliant white.

Patamon and his partner just nodded at each other as the Digimon started flying towards their enemy.

"Patamon digivolve to…" the small orange backed Digimon began as he was engulfed by the light coming from T.K.'s Digivice.

"… Angemon!"

The Digimon Emperor watched in disbelief as he saw what had happened before him. He quickly regained his composure and tried to negate the happening with his black Digivice but the wave of dark energy just harmlessly bounced of the light emenating from T.K.'s.

"Angemon, please keep Metalgreymon off us for as long as you can." T.K. said as he ran towards Kari.

"I will do my best." the angel answered as he surged towards Metalgreymon.

T.K. picked up Kari and ran to the others, who had already picked up their partners and they started running away from the battleground as a group.

"Hey! Guys!" Yolei yelled as she passed them in a small lore propelled by wind, her partner Hawkmon by her side.

"Thank the gods you are here." T.K. exhaled as they all boarded the lore.

As soon as they were on board Yolei released the breaks and they started moving again.

"Where are Tai and Gatomon?" the purple haired girl asked after Angemon had caught up them.

After glancing at Kari Davis looked back at Yolei and just shook his head with downcast eyes.

It took her a moment to realize what it meant and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Metalgreymon is going to catch up to us very soon." Angemon said with a grave voice.


	2. Love (part two)

He woke up to find his head lying on something soft. Before he could open his eyes he could feel someone gently moving their hand through his hair. As he finally opened his eyes he saw the concerned face of his childhood friend hovering above him.

They were in a small cave, just big enough to fit about four people without much room to shuffle around.

"Sora?" his whisper was barely noticeable but she seemed to have heard him anyway.

She was about to say something as she was interrupted by his next question.

"Since when are you dead?"

The redhead wore a surprised expression before a soft smile managed to settle on her face.

"Birdramon managed to save you just before you were hit." she tried to answer his question.

A few moments of silence followed.

"Where are the others?" Tai asked.

"They managed to escape." Sora answered before she shifted her gaze for a few moments.

"Only Gatomon was seriously hurt. Biyomon is taking care of her though."

Tai tried to sit up but Sora kept him down with a gentle push. He had a confused look on his face and looked at her trying to get an answer.

"What's with that look on your face?" Tai asked, trying to flash one of his trademark smiles.

He was about to push further to try and get her to respond, but the response he got was not anything he would have expected from his childhood friend.

After the first tear had hit his cheek many more followed.

"I… I saw you … d-die." Sora said between sobs.

Tai didn't know what to say, usually she was just angry with him or laughed about something he said or did. Never had he seen her cry because of him. He got up to a sitting position, this time Sora did not hold him down, and moved an arm around her shoulder pulling her into a hug.

"I'm safe now." he whispered to the girl crying into his shoulder in a soft voice.

"But Metalgreymon is still out there…" the redhead said looking him in the eyes again.

"And we will get Agumon back. Together." Tai said as wiped the tears from her face.

He got up and held his hand out to help her up, even though his left knee hurt like hell. Sora just shook her head and got up on her own.

"We should really get going, Metalgreymon will probably catch up to the others soon." Biyomon said looking up at the two Digidestined from where the pink digimon was taking care of the wounded Gatomon.

* * *

Sora was holding the still unconscious Gatomon in her arms as Birdramon carried both of them in the direction she thought the others went.

It didn't take them too long to notice the explosions in the distance and the giant grey and black, metal-armed dinosaur as they got closer. As they sat down behind a rock, not that far from the battle at hand, Sora turned towards Tai.

"I know it's going to be difficult for you… but please, try to stay out of harms way." the redhead spoke softly as she hugged her childhood friend.

Gatomon, whom Sora had put down before, woke up just in time to hear, and see, what the girl was doing.

The white cat climbed up to Tai's shoulder just as both of them broke their embrace.

"I'll keep him out of danger… for Kari's sake." the cat said with a mischievous smile and a wink.

Sora blushed a little bit and turned around to her partner to hide her blush as best as she could. Kari, and Gatomon to as of lately, were always teasing her about her affections for a certain bushy haired soccer player attending the same school.

"I can stay out of trouble well enough on my own." she heard him object, apparently oblivious to what his sister's partner had conveyed without words.

"Go help the others, Birdramon." Sora said to her partner. "We're trying to go around and meet up with the others and avoid getting to close to Metalgreymon."

Nodding in agreement, the giant orange bird took off and went to join the others in their fight against a mind-controlled Metalgreymon.

"Take care you three!" Birdramon yelled before it was flying too high.

* * *

"Dammit!" Davis yelled as he ducked to dodge a few chunks of ground flying his way after Metalgreymon hit the ground with his metal claw.

"Nothing we do is having any effect!" Cody exclaimed.

"We have to focus on the spiral!" Yolei called while flying around on Halsemon's back and dodging the missiles fired at them.

"Don't you think I know that?" Davis replied frustrated.

"We can't hold back any longer." T.K. stated, standing protectively in front of Kari.

"Agreed!" all the Digimon replied.

"But we'll hurt Agumon!" Davis objected.

"How can you still hold back after what happened to…?" T.K. started, ready to punch the spiky haired boy.

The digimon engaging Metalgreymon in close combat were pushed back by a swing of its metal claw and his chest opened up to release another pair of missiles, aimed to destroy them. If they were to dodge the explosive projectiles would hit their partners, who could not survive an explosion of that size.

"Meteor Wing!"

Just as Metalgreymon was about to fire a rain of fire poured down on the ultra level and effectively prevented the attack from happening.

"Birdramon?"Angemon asked relieved. "I thought you were patrolling another area."

"Sora needed my help to save Agumon." the flaming bird answered as it made a turn to fly another attack.

"She's here?" T.K. asked looking around, his argument with Davis forgotten for the moment.

Yolei started looking around and soon noticed and soon saw Sora walking towards them, supporting a boy they all thought dead not even two hours ago.

"She's over there and she brought Tai with her!" the pruple haired girl exclaimed, pointing in the direction she had seen the two.

Hearing that, Kari's head shot up and she looked around frantically. Yolei was flying around on the back of Halsemon after all. After a moment she finally spotted her brothers unmistakable mass of hair and started a sprint at a speed even the fastest of her friends would have trouble following.

As she was close enough she basically threw herself at her brother, only through the timely reaction of Sora were they still standing. After the initial surprise Tai returned the hug, gently patting his sisters back.

"Don't do that to me ever again." Kari muttered into his chest.

"I promise I'll be more careful from now on." he answered with a smile.

Gatomon climbed from Tai's shoulder onto Kari's head before the girl released the hug.

"I'll make sure he keeps it." the white cat said with a grin.

Faster than she could react she was snatched from her partners head and brought into a hug by the same.

"The same goes for you." Kari said, not letting the digimon go again.

* * *

The fight did not go well, even with the help from Birdramon. Another explosion blew a hole into the ground and forced Digmon and Flamedramon to turn back into their rookie forms.

Only Halsemon, Angemon and Birdramon were still in the air. They managed to avoid any direct hits but had still taking quite a beating and wouldn't be able to fight back much longer.

"Now do you understand the power of the ultra level?!" the digimon emperor exclaimed with a joyous tone, standing on Metalgreymon's shoulder.

As much as they tried to deny the fact, they had to admit that they couldn't win if they couldn't get an ultra to even the odds.

Birdramon and Angemon flew a simultaneous attack from both sides but both were just swatted away by metal claw and tail respectively.

Angemon was already hurt badly, so it turned back into Patamon shortly after it hit the ground. Birdramon was getting up again but the flaming bird was in no condition to keep on fighting much longer.

"Why are we so powerless against one single digimon?" Davis asked as he fell to his knees next to his badly bruised partner.

"You have to stop holding back." Tai simply answered his question.

"How can you say that?!" the younger boy yelled angrily. "Don't you care what happens to Agumon?!"

"I do, but it's because Agumon is my friend that I tell you to stop holding back." Tai answered calmly, Sora nodding right next to him.

"Agumon wouldn't want you to hold back either." she added.

"But…" Davis began uncertain but was interrupted by T.K.

"Get your act together and start acting like you used to!" the blonde yelled as he grabbed Davis by his collar and dragged him to his feet.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you start doing what's right, otherwise none of us will get out of this!"

That last sentence seemed to make something click in Davis' head as his expression changed and he slowly pried the other boy's hands from the collar of his shirt.

"Thanks." Davis said with a smile, right before punching the other boy's cheek. "Veemon, you ready for round two?"

"Like you have to ask!" the blue digimon responded while getting up.

As the two of them stood together a blue streak of light headed for the goggle wearing boy. He caught it out of instinct and looked at the object in his hands in disbelief.

Davis just looked at Veemon and they both nodded.

"Digi-egg of friendship, energize!"

A bright light engulfed the blue digimon and after the light had faded a blue four legged digimon with black armor and spikes shaped like lightning extending from its shoulders stood in the place where Veemon once stood.

"I am Raidramon the storm of friendship."

"No fair, he has two of those?!" Yolei exclaimed from Halsemon's back.

"Get on Davis." Raidramon prompted its partner.

The boy in question followed suit and with a thumps up towards his friends charged into battle with his newly digivolved partner.

"He's got it after all." T.K. said rubbing his cheek.


End file.
